I love you
by Myself-MyFirstCrush
Summary: Hey katiiy! this is your gift. A SACHIN-PURVI OS! enjoy :) #guys DKB next thursday because of my xams#


**A/n- ah! Finally wrote this. Katiiy ab to ap khush haina? Chaliye padhte hai purvi-sachin ki lovestory : )**

'purvi mera towel dona! ' Sachin screams from bathroom.

'kabhi kabar yad rakhke sab kuch le jaya karo' purvi scolds while removing towel from cupboard.

After sometime,

' aj ka kya plan hai? ' Purvi asks-looking reflection of sachin in mirror.

'aj sunday hai to mein soch raha hu apni biwi k sath thoda romance karlu. Isliye aj kahi bahar nai jana. Aj to room me band hokkk' sachin kisses on purvi's shoulder-grabbing her waist from back.

Purvi turns herself in hug to talk with her romantic husband face-to-face ' aj ka lap bohot romantic ho rahe hai' she throws her arms around his neck ' kya baat hai. Kisik sath affair waffair nai haina? ' Purvi asks with a smirk

'jab meri itni khoobsurat biwi ho to muje dusro k gharme jakne ki zarurat hi nai' sachin kisses her cheeks

'acha aj kya khana banau? ' Purvi asks while shivering-because of constant kisses.

'tum ladkiyo ki bate hamesha khane banane par hi akar kyu atak jati hai? ' Sachin scowls

'are meine to ese hi pucha patidev' purvi laughs seeing his irritated expressions

After a minute silence and deep eyelock

'i love you purvi' sachin kisses her.

'mm mmph uu' purvi tries to speak through kiss

'tumhe pata hai tum k waqt kuch nai bol pati firbhi kyu koshish karti ho? ' Sachin laughs

'me sirf i love you too keh rahi thi' purvi replies

' ye kya ho raha hai? '

Sachin and purvi part from hug instantly when hear scream of a known voice. They snap their head in direction from where scream came. They-with mouth agap- see all team members standing at their room's door with same expressions- mouth fell open and eyes wide. They exchange 'now-what? ' Look. After again a-what it seemed- long silence finally acp asks ' ye kya hai sachin? '

' Siirr- sir wo actually… mera matlab tha-' sachin stutters. Purvi nudges him.

' sachin ye sab kabse chal raha hai? ' Abhijeet asks with sour tone

' auur purvi tumne hame batane ki zarurat nai samji? ' Shreya accuses purvi

' apki shadi me hame bulaya tak nai sir? Mana me khata zyada hu par agar ap mana karte to me zyada nai khata apki shadi me' pankaj pouts

'sachin-purvi hame itna paraya kar diya tum dono ne? ' Daya says with sour laugh

'ab bhut ki tarah dono khade kyu ho? Jawab do ham logko' acp orders

' siirr, hhum baharrr jaakker batt kaarre? ' Purvi also stutters

Acp with scowl moves towards living room-followed by others.

_**In living room-**_

After all are settled on different seats,

'ab batao kabse chal raha hai ye? Aur shadi kab kit um dono ne? ' Acp again orders

Sachin-purvi exchange nervous look.

'ab ekdusre ka muh mat dekho' salunkhe shouts and speaks for first time.

' sirrr 8 mahine pure hone ko aye' sachin confesses with low head

'kya? ? ' Abhijeet says with wide eyes

'ap dono ne hame batana zaruri nai samja? ' Tarika asks with sad tone

'muje to laga sachin sir ap mujse apni sari bate share karte hai' freedy pouts

'freedy sab itni jaldi hua ki batane ka time nai tha' sachin tries to convince everyone

'lekin badme bhi bata sakte the tum dono' salunkhe says with angry edge in his voice

'sir wo …' before purvi can complete her sentence daya speaks ' aur esi kya majburi thi ki itni jaldi me hame bataye bina shadi karni padi? '

'Sir rehne dijiye ye log hame apna nai mante. Warna hame zarur kehte' shreya says sadly

' shreya situation esi thi' purvi speaks with head down' mere piche hamare ilake k mantra ka bhanja pad gaya tha. Wo mujse shadi karna chahta tha. Wo mantra itna powerful tha ki hamari puri team ko alag kar sakta tah apne bhanje k ek ishare par. Isliye jab sachin ko is bare me pata chala to unhone usko samjane ki koshish ki. Wo ladka samajne ko taiyar hi nai tah. Sachin aur mene bohot minnate ki par wo to ek hi baat lekar baith gaya tha ki agar uski mujse shadi nai hoi to wo hamari puri taem ko alag kar dega. Tabhi sachin sir ne turant uske samne hi meri mang bhar di. Ab wo itna to bewkoof nai ki ek shadi shuda ladki se shadi akrne ki zid kare. Usne hame bohot kosa. Fir hamare kariban 2 ghante ki samjane ki try k bad jaker wo mana'

All listen with red fuming eyes , fists tight and red faces.

Sachin says ' sir uske bad us ladkene to hame pareshan nai kiya par hum bohot mushkil me pad gaye. Shadi to bina soche samje kar li par ahme samaj nai aa raha tha ki is rishte ko age badhaya jaye ya nai. Isliye akhir me hum dono ne faisla kiya k pehle 1 saal hum sath me rehkar dekhte hai. Agar hame lage ki hum ekdusre k sath reh sakte hai to hum is ridhte ko age badhayenge aur firse dhoom dham se shadi kar lenge warna hum talak le lenge. Hume abhi kariban 10 din pehle hi apne pyar ka confession kiya hai. Hum koi jaldbasi nai karna chahte isliye hum 1 saal pure hone ki rah dekh rahe hai. Hum final faisla hone k bad aplogoko batane wale the. Hame laga hamare kam ki wajha se to already aplog itna pareshan rehte ho ab hum apni takleef bata kar kyu apreshan kare aplogoko. Isliye humne socha jab 1 saal bad hum firse shadi karenge tab ap sab logoko surprise denge'

After a minute silence salunkhe speaks ' tum logoko batana chahiye thana. Hum sab ek parivar hi haian? '

Purvi with low head ' sir apno ko [areshan karna acha ani lagta'

'to ab aplog ek saal bad…' shreya leaves her sentence incomplete.

'hum shadi karenge firse, dhoom dham se apne parivar k sath' sachin smiles

' to phir der kis baat ki hai? Abhi hi karlona' abhijeet says excitedly

'haan sir bohot maza karenge apki shadi me' nikhil speaks with same excitement

'nai nikhil. Ham thoda aur waqt dena chahte hai. Hum pyar to karte hai ekdusre se par kabhi kabhi pyar k ridhte bhi zyada tik nai pati. Vishwas ki kami ki wajah se. Isliye hum auur 4 mahine wait kareneg' purvi states during eye-lock with sachin

Shreya keeps her hand on purvi's shoulder and tarika hugs her. She smilingly hugs tarika and calls shreya to join them.

'ye baat sahi nai hai. Ye teeno maharani hug kar arhi hai ekdusre ko to phir hum kyu piche hate? Aajao mere bahiyo muje hug karo' daya says with grin and all boys run towards daya with hands open and smile on their faces

**A/n- katiiy ji kaisa laga? Abki sab bhi plz batana kaisa laga! Bye guys.**


End file.
